User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Charlotte
Summary Alim: Hey Squenix! Let’s collaborate together to make a new game! Square Enix: Oh cool! What’s it called? Alim: Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius! Square Enix: Sounds so cool! *few months later* Alim: Hey Squenix! Let’s collaborate together with our two games! Square Enix: Cool! Which games?! Alim: Brave Frontier and Brave Exvius! Square Enix: Let’s make an announcement! *few weeks later* Alim: Hmmm… Now that I think about it, aren’t we developing the same exact game? Square Enix: Yeah. I feel the same way. Oh well, whatever prints more money! Alim & Square Enix: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Gumi (busts down the door): Bruh. Alim & Square Enix: ._. ---- The whole world explodes. Gumi has outdone both Square Enix and Alim, but hey, you can't really complain about the collab units getting Omni Evolutions. Omni Evolutions for collaborations? Who's ever heard of that in Japan and Europe? Leader Skill Score: 8/10 Charlotte provides 50% HP and Def boosts, which defines her as a tanky lead type. While this is quite a standard boost throughout most leads in the game, this is pretty high for a free unit. Furthermore, the 5% damage mitigation comes in pretty handy as well since this reduces all sorts of damage. However, this damage mitigation isn’t as high as Azurai’s, who provides 10% universal mitigation. Charlotte also provides 10% guard mitigation, which isn’t too shabby, but it isn’t often used due to it being so situational. It does have some use in places like the Ishgria FG, Karna Masta, etc. Charlotte also provides a small HoT, healing 800-1000 HP. While this is a very small HoT effect, it can stack on top of other HoT buffs that units like Selena, Juno-Seto, Holia, Lara, and even including Charlotte herself, provide. Not often a used tactic, especially considering how low the HoT heals are to make them worth stacking. Brave Burst Score: 7/10 Charlotte's BB utilizes a 350% damage modifier, which is lower than the average 380% seen on most Omni units. This BB will deal very high damage thanks to Charlotte’s damage modifier being higher than the standard norm for BB damage modifiers: 280%. Charlotte provides a great deal of heals, including status negation and a HoT buff. However, her HoT buff is really lacking. A 1500-3000 HP heal might sound nice, but without any sort of bonus that uses Rec hinders the HoT buff heavily. It cannot even stack with other HoT buffs provided by BB/SBB, which is heavily detrimental. Charlotte’s HoT doesn’t come close to healing majority of the damage dealt by enemy DoT debuffs. Charlotte also has a 30% chance of reducing enemy Atk by 50%, which is great. A subtractive 50% Atk Down debuff helps to alleviate a huge portion of damage, especially if the enemy isn’t buffed with Atk buffs. 6 hits on this BB can be great for large spark damage potential, but with very few hits, it’ll generate very little HC. Super Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Charlotte's SBB utilizes a 560% damage modifier, which is lower than the average 580% seen on most Omni units. This SBB will still deal very high damage thanks to Charlotte’s damage modifier being the standard norm for SBB damage modifiers: 500%. Charlotte’s SBB keeps the status negation and the 50% Atk Down debuff, which is nice to reduce BB/SBB juggling. She adds in some pretty sweet buffs such as the 140% Def buff and 50% mitigation. Both of these are very nice effects especially in the essential buff department. However, because Charlotte’s only way of providing the extremely useful mitigation buff is her SBB, it’ll be hard to maintain every turn. With mitigation only being available to Charlotte’s SBB, Charlotte becomes an unreliable mitigator, especially since her SBB is relatively quite hefty. Just like BB, Charlotte carries tons of Spark damage potential since it’s a single-hit attack, but carries very little HC drops. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Charlotte's UBB utilizes the average 1500% seen on most Omni units. This UBB will deal very high damage thanks to Charlotte’s damage modifier being the standard norm for UBB damage modifiers: 1000%. Charlotte provides buffs that she already provides on her BB/SBB, but in a much better fashion. This includes her 250% Def buff and the 50% mitigation buff which is now three turns. However, this isn’t comparable to the 75% mitigation and 100% mitigation buffs that are being used in the current meta. If anything, even though this UBB’s 50% mitigation buff can stack with BB/SBB mitigation buffs, it only nets 75% total mitigation, which is rather risky to use when considering hard content. Though, the Atk reduction is very nice, reducing a whopping 80% off. Charlotte also full heals the squad each turn for three turns, redeeming a bit of herself with the horrible heals she has on her BB. Extra Skill Score: 8/10 Charlotte gets some additional bulk for equipping the Patriot, but comparatively, it’s rather small compared to certain spheres like Beiorg’s Armor and Armor of Seals. In total, Charlotte only receives a 20% boost to Atk and Rec while only receiving a 40% boost to HP and Def. Charlotte also receives status immunity with the sphere, which is already obtainable with using a second sphere such as Health Codex and Impiety Orb. Charlotte does get the status removal effect on her BB/SBB, which is very useful, but will latter hurt her stats a bit due to the usage of the Patriot. Without the sphere, Charlotte gets a very nice crit immunity effect to block against any RNG factors that would otherwise kill her. Arena Score: 9/10 Charlotte has a 48 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is a very high Drop Check to use in the game. Type 2 is not too shabby thanks to its high chance of proccing BB overall. Charlotte isn’t too shabby in terms of utilizing her resistances. She gets status immunity with Patriot equipped and crit immunity. She’s also equipped with high Def to help tank a great deal of hits, especially with the resisted damage from Azurai. We also can’t forget that Charlotte is extremely tanky with the HP enhancements she has access to. Charlotte also has access to Atk Down, which will help alleviate some damage from the opposing team. Charlotte also has access to HoT buffs, which aren’t fantastic. Selena, Lara, and Juno-Seto beat a mere max 2500-4000 HP heal by a large amount. Stats Score: 9/10 Very high Def stat, but other stats are relatively within average range. In terms of typing, my type preference for Charlotte is… Anima > Guardian > Breaker > Lord > Oracle Usefulness Score: 8/10. For a free unit, Charlotte is plays her role well. However, there are bunch of other units can do relatively the same thing but better. Stein is a great example of this. Stein gains access to mitigation, status immunity, and status cleansing. Better yet, he’s a lot more efficient given the fact that he can provide mitigation with his BB and his BC cost is lower. Another huge problem is Charlotte’s HoT buff, which creates a whole new problem with buff clashing. Charlotte’s HoT buff doesn’t even have a Rec bonus attached to it to make it any better and a 2500-4000 HP heal is minimal when countering DoT. Nonetheless, Charlotte does a great job with tanking hits as she is open to a self 50% HP boost with her enhancements. Her Def stat is quite solid for a free unit as well. While very situational, Charlotte also carries 50% mitigation on her SBB; though, Magress does a better job in the mitigation department of things. SP Enhancements Score: 8/10 See SP Enhancement Options: Charlotte Overall, very straightforward. These enhancements are what make Charlotte incredibly tanky. She gets access to a 50% HP boost. Additionally, she gets elemental immunity to allow her to survive very well, mainly in Colosseum. The Def buff enhancement doesn’t seem to hold much significance as it’s a high SP cost enhancement for something little, which is quite a shame considering her SBB is her only reliable way of providing Def buffs. Tri-buffers do fix this though. Charlotte also gets access to 2-turn mitigation, which is highly essential to carry. The other options don’t seem to spark much significance, especially considering their SP costs are so high to be considered efficient. Sphere Recommendations *Patriot & Ethereal Wall *Patriot & Daybreak Moon *Patriot & Demontech Mail *Patriot & Soul Armor *Patriot & Projection Device *Patriot & Dragon Eye *Beiorg's Armor & Health Codex *Beiorg's Armor & Ethereal Wall *Beiorg's Armor & Daybreak Moon *Beiorg's Armor & Demontech Mail *Beiorg's Armor & Soul Armor *Beiorg's Armor & Projection Device *Beiorg's Armor & Dragon Eye *Beiorg's Armor & Barrier Mirror *Phantom Gizmo & Schism Orb *Phantom Gizmo & Demon Heart *Demonic Regalia & Schism Orb *Demonic Regalia & Demon Heart Conclusion Total Score: 8.1/10 Can’t really complain about a free Omni unit. Do you play Brave Exvius? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Charlotte! How does she fare in today’s meta? How do you like her kit? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Umbra Halcyon Magress *Sacred Emperor Sirius *Doombringer Azurai *Algor Halcyon Selena Category:Blog posts